Sonic SatAM 2
by Pjcool
Summary: Pjcool and Erinbubble92 woke up from their 300,000 years of sleep. They found theirselves in Mobius where the hero, Sonic, lives. Will become friends? NO FLAMES!


**Sonic SatAM 2**

300,000 years later, Erinbubble92 woke up and found herself and her boy friend, Pjcool, not in Jackson, Tennessee.

Erin: Paul, wake up!

Paul: Not now.

Erin: TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!

Paul: Ow, not so loud!

Erin: Where are we?

Paul: Search me.

Suddenly, a blue figure zoom past the two couple. Paul thought it looked familiar. It zoom again. Then it came right toward them.

Paul: WHY DON'T YA LOOK WHERE YA GOING!?!

The blue figure stop about 1feet away from him. Paul realized that the blue figure is his favorite cartoon character. Paul fainted to the ground. Two hours later, Paul woke up and found himself in a house. The blue figure entered the room.

Blue figure: You okay, kid?

Paul: Yeah.

Blue figure: What's your name?

Paul: Paul DeShazo Hare, but you can call me Sha.

Blue figure: My name...

Paul: Your name is Sonic the Hedgehog. The famous hero of Mobius.

Sonic: How did you know?

Paul: I'm a fan of you. Where is Erin?

Sonic points at the living room. Erin was just reading her comic book that Paul gave back at Jackson, Tennessee in 2007. Erin went out side to take a walk. She meets the famous singer, Mina Mongoose.

Erin: Hello there.

Mina: Who are you?

Erin: I'm Erin. You must be Mina.

Mina: How did you know?

Erin: I'm a big fan of you.

Mina was happy about that because she thought that Erin was weird. She mumbles of complaining.

Erin: What?

Mina: I can't believe I got a four-eye fan.

Erin: What!? What did you just say!?

Mina: I got a four-eye fan.

Paul came to stop the arguing. He meets Mina during the argue. She blushed when she met Paul. But didn't like her attitude over Erin.

Paul: What's going on!?

Erin: She called me a four-eye!

Paul: What's your problem.

Mina: Get this geek out of my face, hamsome.

Paul: That geek girl is my girlfriend you're messing with.

Mina: AWWWW CRAP!!!!

Mina was upset over the fact that she made a mistake.

Mina: That's not cool!

Paul: It's not cool when you bully someone!

Mina walked away to find her boyfriend. She was not happy at all. Sonic went to talk to Mina. Sally Acorn went talk to Paul.

Sally: What was that about.

Paul: Mina made fun of my girlfriend.

Sally: Oh. Hi, I'm Sally.

Paul: I'm Paul. This my girlfriend Erin.

Erin: OH MY GOD!!!

Erin fainted to the ground. She had her first time to meet Princess Sally A. Acorn.

Sally: What's wrong with her?

Paul: She just shock to meet you.

Later, a male mongoose was looking for Paul. His name was Ash Mongoose.

Ash: Where's that jerk!?

Paul: You looking for me!?

Ash: Who are you!?

Paul: I'm Paul! Your girlfriend made fun of my girlfriend!

Ash: So you're the one who made Mina cry!

Paul: She had no right to treat a guest of Mobius like garbage!

Ash: That's a lie!

Paul threw the first punch at Ash. Ash try to punch back, but Paul every attack that Ash made. Sonic stopped the fight.

Sonic: What's going on?

Paul: Ash claimed that it's a lie about treating guests like garbage.

Ash: Oh shut up, jerk.

Sonic: Enough! Paul is right.

Ash: Paul, how did you know how to fight.

Paul: Practice make perfect. I heard you are the manager of Mina's singing career.

Ash: Yeah.

Paul: I'm also a fan of her singing career. Tell her I'm sorry, okay.

Ash: All right.

All day, Paul met all of the Freedom Fighters. He even had his first time hear Mina sing at her concert. He enjoyed it. After the concert, Ash and Paul became friends.

Next day, Mina was minding her business until one of the SWATbots fired at her, but Erin pulled her out of the away.

Mina: Let me go, idiot!

Erin: No time for name calling!

Erin and Paul went to fight the SWATbots. Paul unleashed his powerful rage attack which destroyed 50 SWATbots. Erin use her abilities to dispatch 50 SWATbots. Mina was amazed at Erin skills. Sally was impressed about Paul's special attack.

Mina: Erin, that was amazing!!!

Erin: Uh... Thanks.

Mina: That was so cool!

Sonic: Way past cool.

Sally begin to fall in love with Paul. Paul confused about Sally.

Paul: Sally, you okay?

Sally: You were awesome.

Paul: Thanks.

Sally pulled Paul by the shirt. Paul realized that she's in love. He begin to blushed while Sonic laughed.

Paul: Oh crap!

Sally: What's the handsome? Nervous?

Paul: Y-Yeah.

Paul made new friends and a new girlfriend. He and Erin were excited for their next adventure.

The End..


End file.
